


Writing to You

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Janus has written thousands of letters, and never sent a single one. Maybe he should have taken the chance, though.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Writing to You

_To my Eternal Beloved,  
I am sure you are too clear-sighted to not have observed the impression, profound as it is, that your intelligence, amiable qualities, and personal attractions have made upon my heart.   
I find myself inspired to write this to you, as I am off tomorrow, and yet not altogether, for I leave my heart behind in your gentle keeping. You need not place it in a gilded cage, as it is like unto a piece of steel, and you are the magnet to which it rushes in gravitational inevitability. I shall make my absence as brief as possible, and return to you with the speed granted to me by the gods of antiquity.   
To speak candidly, my love for you compels me to swear to devote my whole being to the promotion of your happiness. I hope that my words do not offend, and that you return my feelings as ardently as I feel them in the first place.   
My dearest, most precious Logan, I cannot even bring myself to post this to you, in fear of your rejection of myself at my most honest. Perhaps someday I will be able to express myself to you in a manner befitting of your celestial countenance.  
Yours sincerely, with all my love,  
Janus _

~~~~

Janus rifled through the mound of papers on his desk, searching for a specific letter he had written in 1856. It wasn’t a hugely important letter, he supposed, just the first one in which he’d professed his love for his fellow immortal. He had already looked through all of the meticulously kept files from his past, unsent love letters and all, and now the only possible place the letter could be was at his desk.

He hadn’t posted it, surely. There was no way. Logan would have long since stopped being in contact with him if he had, but… The letter was just. Gone. There was every possibility that it had gotten lost in one of his many relocations throughout the years, and he hoped it had been destroyed somehow if that were the case.

With a sigh, Janus sat heavily into his antique armchair. It was nice being back in London after so long away, but he missed the simplicity the years behind him. Touch screens didn’t react well to cold fingertips, and texting just didn’t have the same flair as a good old-fashioned letter.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, determined to write yet another letter to Logan. Maybe this time, he’d send the damned thing instead of letting it languish in yet another filing cabinet. But- his friendship with the other vampire was too precious to compromise by sending something so risky. Logan would reject him, and then he’d be alone again, with no-one to share the centuries with. 

Sure, Logan had stayed with him since they met in 1548 at the death of Catherine Parr, but one wrong word would send the other packing. 

Janus couldn’t lose his only friend on a gamble that his only friend loved him back.   
~~~~

“Janus.”

“Logan! Lovely to hear your voice. Thank you for the gloves you sent, they help with the touchscreen problem.”

“I am glad to hear it, Janus. I had something I wished to discuss with you, if you have time?”

“Of course! Anything for you, Logan. What is it?”

“I found one of your old letters in a museum, do you want me to try and retrieve it for your personal collection? I remember you keep quite a few of them.”

“That depends, who was the recipient?”

“Your ‘Eternal Beloved’.”

Shit. 

Fuck. 

Damn it. That’s where the thrice cursed letter got off to.

“Logan, I actually have something I need to do-“

“Janus.”

“Bye!”

Janus hung up. Logan had seen the letter- the first one, but definitely not the only one. He should have burned them all himself. 

With a sense of urgency and lack of time that Janus hadn’t felt since before he became a vampire, he began scooping armfuls of letters from his filing cabinets, determined to take them down to the parlor and shove them in the fireplace. He could brush that letter off as a one-time thing, a fluke, something. 

Anything to keep Logan from leaving him. 

The fire in the parlor wasn’t lit, and there was a knock on his door before he could set the pile of hastily collected letters ablaze. 

He opened it, and there was Logan. Logan, who, upon seeing the pile of papers in the fireplace, pushed past him and picked up the first one on the stack.

~~~~

_Logan,  
“A few days ago I thought I loved you; but since I last saw you I feel I love you a thousand times more.”  
I thought you would enjoy that excerpt from a letter sent by Napoleon to his lover._

_~~_

_My dearest,  
I write to you on vacation in Crete. It has been many years since I last set foot on this land, but find myself hoping to someday share it with you, as not just mere friends, but hand in hand as lovers. _

_~~_

_My dear sir,  
Logan, the stars shine for you, and you alone. Your sky-dark eyes hold the secrets of the universe and I long to search them for the answers I could never find alone._

_~~_

_To the One who Holds my Heart,  
Roses wither in your sight, as they cannot compare to the softness of your skin or the color of your lips.   
I become disgustingly poetic around you, beloved. Someday I shall tell you all of the feelings I hold in my heart for you._

~~~~

Janus could only watch in shock as Logan read through every single letter in the pile, a task that took him long into the night. 

“Are there more?”

“Pardon?”

“Are there any more letters?”

“Yes.” Thousands.

Logan smiled, and Janus felt his long-dead heart thump loudly in his chest. 

“It is such a pity that I only ever wrote one.” Logan shoved a hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a crumpled envelope. “I have carried it with me for who knows how long.”

~~~~

_Janus,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I am in love with you.   
With love,  
Logan. _

~~~~

Janus felt tears fill his eyes as he read the short, but sweet letter from the man he’d loved for centuries. 

“Oh, beloved. Please do not cry.” Logan was in front of him, then, wiping his tears away with gentle fingers.

He leaned into the touch, and, to his delight, Logan pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“May I read the rest?” The words were spoken so close that their lips brushed together at every syllable.

Janus pressed forward, kissing the love of his afterlife with every ounce of his being. Of course Logan could read the rest. They were written to him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Writing that first letter was really fun, lol
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
